The present invention relates to a fan feasible for hot swap, and particularly to a fan structure which can be easily assembled and advantageous for hot swap.
A heat-dissipating device, e.g. a fan, is usually mounted to a system for basically radiating the heat generated due to the operation of the system. Furthermore, the fan can be designed to be feasible for hot swap by being mounted thereon contact terminals for transmitting power or signals from or to the system. In other words, the fan is electrically connected to the system in a terminal-contact manner rather than a terminal-welding manner so that the fan can be detached and replaced from the system easily and quickly in case of malfunction, test or maintenance without shutting off the system.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a perspective diagram schematically showing a conventional fan structure feasible for hot swap. The fan includes a rotor device 10 for generating airflow by revolution, a contact device 11 for performing a hot swap function, and a fan guard 12 for supporting the rotor device 10 and the contact device 11. The contact device 11 will be illustrated in detail by referring to FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the contact device 11 includes a main body 21, a screwing member 22, an indicating member 23, and a conductive member 24. The indicating member 23 is generally a light emitting diode (LED) for indicating the operational situation of the fan. The conductive member 24 includes a plurality of contact terminals 241 individually secured onto the main body 21. The contact terminals have respective one ends thereof welded to the conductive wire (not shown) of the rotor device 10, and respective the other ends thereof in electric contact with contact terminals of the system (not shown) for transmitting power or signals between the system and the rotor device 10. The indicating member 23 and the conductive member 24 are engaged into the main body 21, and then mounted on the fan guard 12 via the screwing member 22 (see FIG. 1).
The above-mentioned fan for hot swap, however, has the following disadvantages. First of all, the assembling operation of the contact device is complicated and the resulting cost is high owing to the involvement of various separate elements. In addition, the mounting of the contact device to the fan guard by screwing is inconvenient.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipating fan, in which the contact device for hot swap is simple in structure so as to be easily produced and cost-efficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipating fan, in which the contact device for hot swap can be mounted to the main structure of the heat-dissipating device easily.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to a heat-dissipating fan feasible for hot swap in a system. The fan includes a rotor device for generating an airflow by revolution in order to dissipate heat from the system; a fan guard positioned around the rotor device for protecting and supporting the rotor device, and including two guard pieces arranged at opposite sides of the rotor device. The fan further includes a contact device engaging with the fan guard for electrically connecting the rotor device to the system therethrough, and the contact device includes a plate member of a substantially flat shape bridged between the two guard pieces; and a conductive member penetrating through the through-hole structure, and having a first and a second ends thereof exposing from two opposite sides of the plate member, respectively. The first end is electrically connected to the rotor device, and the second end remains free, thereby electrically connecting the rotor device to the system. The fan further includes a coupling device arranged between the plate member and the guard pieces for enabling engagement of the contact device with the fan guard. The coupling device includes a first coupling member integrally formed with the plate member, and a second coupling member integrally formed with the guard pieces. The first and second coupling members engage with each other to complete engagement of the contact device with the fan guard.
The plate member can be a printed circuit board or an insulation plate.
In an embodiment, the plate member includes a through hole structure, and the conductive member includes a plurality of contact terminals welded to the plate member at positions corresponding to a plurality of through holes of the through-hole structure.
In another embodiment, the plate member includes a circuit, and the conductive member includes a plurality of contact terminals electrically connected to the rotor device and the circuit.
The first end of the conductive member can be electrically connected to the rotor device by direct welding to a conductive wire of the rotor device. Alternatively, the first end of the conductive member is electrically connected to the rotor device by indirect welding to a conductive wire of the rotor device via a circuit on the plate member. Further, the first end of the conductive member can be electrically connected to the rotor device via an insulation displacement connector (IDC).
In an embodiment, the first coupling member includes at least two ear pieces protruding from two opposite sides of the plate member, respectively, and the second coupling member includes two guiding slots opposite to each other for receiving the ear pieces.
In another embodiment, the first coupling member includes a securing piece and a recess formed on opposite sides of the plate member, respectively, and the second coupling member includes a trench and a post formed on the two guarding pieces, respectively, at positions corresponding to the securing piece and the recess in order to allow the plate member to be bridged between the two guard pieces by inserting the securing piece into the trench, and snap-engaging the post with the recess.
In a further embodiment, the first coupling member includes a securing piece and a post formed on opposite sides of the plate member, respectively, and the second coupling member includes a trench and a recess formed on the two guarding pieces, respectively, at positions corresponding to the securing piece and the post in order to allow the plate member to be bridged between the two guard pieces by inserting the securing piece into the trench, and snap-engaging the post with the recess.
Preferably, the fan further includes a cover made of an insulating material and mounted outside the plate member for protecting and/or isolating the contact device. The cover has an opening at a position corresponding to the conductive member for exposing therefrom the second end of the conductive member for electric contact with the system.
According to the present invention, the second end of the conductive member optionally protrudes or indents from or is leveled with a surface of the plate member.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a heat-dissipating fan feasible for hot swap in a system includes a rotor device for generating an airflow by revolution in order to dissipate heat from the system; a fan guard positioned around the rotor device for protecting and supporting the rotor device, and including two guard pieces arranged at opposite sides of the rotor device; and a contact device engaging with the fan guard for electrically connecting the rotor device to the system therethrough. The contact device includes a plate member of a substantially flat shape bridged between the two guard pieces, and including a circuit thereon; and a conductive member electrically connected to the circuit and the rotor device, and having a free end exposing from a side of the plate member, thereby electrically connecting the rotor device to the system by locating the free end of the conductive member at a specific position in the system, and disconnecting the rotor device from the system by dislocating the free end. The fan further includes a coupling device arranged between the plate member and the guard pieces for enabling engagement of the contact device with the fan guard. The coupling device including a first coupling member integrally formed with the plate member, and a second coupling member integrally formed with the guard pieces. The first and second coupling members engage with each other to complete engagement of the contact device with the fan guard.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the heat-dissipating fan feasible for hot swap in a system includes a rotor device for generating an airflow by revolution in order to dissipate heat from the system; a fan guard positioned around the rotor device for protecting and supporting the rotor device, and integrally formed of an insulation material, the fan guard including a first and a second guard pieces arranged at opposite sides of the rotor device, and a third guard piece bridged between the first and second guard pieces for mounting thereon a plurality of contact terminals for electrically connecting the rotor device to the system therethrough.